Snowy Dreams
This one-shot got first place in the fanfiction awards under "Short Stories" Totally not because it was the only entry in the category hehe :) It was written by Frostflower. Snowy Dreams Wave shivered at the cold wind ruffling her silver pelt. Leaf-bares in the French Alps were harsh, but she needed to find prey for Golden’s newborn kits, Cloud and Hare. She purred at the thought of the two tom-kits snuggling at her sister’s belly. Hare, the gray-and-black tabby tom was bigger than his brother Cloud, the small white tom with ginger paws. Both resembled Sky, their father. Wave’s purring died away as she though of her sister’s mate. He had joined the group a season ago with two toms and a she-cat, Ice, Breeze, and Blaze and still hadn’t warmed up to any of the cats except Golden. She was happy for her sister but for some reason Sky and his followers had something towards them. They always eyed the group suspiciously and ate at the other end of the den. She felt a small growl rise in her throat and her claws unsheathed, sinking into the fluffy snow. Well there’s nothing I can do about Sky and his group. ''She thought and focused back on her hunt. A snow-hare was hopping lazily around looking for any plant, hidden in the snow. Wave crouched down, so her white belly fur brushed the snow, and slowly crept forward, setting each paw down lightly. When she was a fox-length away she tensed her haunches and prepared to leap. ''I can’t lose this hare. It’s the only good piece we’ve had all leaf-bare! The hare stopped dead in its tracks, his ears perked, and nose twitching. Wave silently but franticly sniffed the air, to make sure she was downwind. He’s scented me! I can’t lose it! ''She leaped but the hare took off, racing down the snowy mountainside. Wave raced after it, determined not to let it get away. Just as it was about to race into his den, a small tunnel, she stretched out her right foreleg sunk her claw into its fluffy tail. Despite its struggles, the silver she-cat dragged it to her and made the killing bite. ''Golden and her kits are going to go to bed with a full belly! ''Wave thought as she padded happily to the mountain den, the hare dangling from her jaws. “Nice catch!” Willow exclaimed as she padded into the den. “Thanks.” She mumbled around the hare. “I’ll take it to Golden.” She mewed and took the hare from her jaws. Wave nodded gratefully and sat down, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear. “Hello Wave.” An icy voice mewed from behind her. Wave stood up and spun around to see a large white tom with ginger patches staring at her coldly. “Sky.” She greeted him through gritted teeth. “It’s a nice day…” she mewed awkwardly. He nodded stiffly and padded over to where Golden was eating her prey. ''Rude furball. ''She thought and scowled. She shook out her silver pelt and padded over to Owl, the yellow tabby tom was sitting by himself in a dark corner, his amber eyes full of sorrow. “What’s wrong?” Wave asked. Owl looked at her sadly and shook his head, “Nothing.” He mumbled. Wave looked at her friend and replied, “Obviously not. What’s wrong?” she asked again. Owl sighed and looked away and murmured, “You wouldn’t understand.” Wave touched his shoulder with her tail and murmured, “It’s about Maple, isn’t it?” He looked at her suddenly, his eyes full of anger. “It’s none of your business. You’ve never had family die!” he snarled and unsheathed his long claws. “”Just leave me alone, Wave.” He growled and furiously stalked away. Wave shrunk back, stung. ''What did I do? She stared after the yellow tom as he padded out of the den. “Go talk to him, tell him you’re sorry.” Lup mewed. “But I don’t know why he got so angry, I didn’t say anything mean…” Wave trailed off. “He grieving for Maple, he doesn’t realize that you were only trying to help.” Lup responded. Wave blinked gratefully at the smoky gray she-cat and padded out of the den. After a cold few days, the sun had come out, warming Wave’s fur and the silver she-cat closed her green eyes, relishing the warm rays. The white snow sparkled from the sunshine, making the mountains sparkle. She opened her eyes suddenly when she heard a yowl of pain coming from the valley. ''Owl! He must be in trouble!''She thought and raced down the steep mountainside to the valley below. She was almost at the valley when one of her hind legs slipped on a large sheet of ice. She fell down and slid down the rest of the way, trying to regain her balance. When she slowed to a stop she immediately stood up and shook the snow out of her pelt. A few fox-lengths away she could see Owl pinned down bye a large white tom. ''Sky! I knew he was a traitor! '' She thought and threw herself at the tom scraping her claws along his side. He jumped off Owl and turned around to stare at Wave. “Your little friend came to help!” He sneered and circled Wave. “Leave her alone!” Owl snarled and launched at Sky, driving him back with powerful blows. With Wave’s help, they pinned him down him the snow and Wave growled, “I knew we couldn’t trust you. You just wanted our territory for yourself and your followers.” Sky writhed under Owl’s firm paws and snarled. “You just used Golden to earn our trust, so we thought you actually cared about her and the group.” Owl growled. “What am I going to tell Golden?” Wave asked Sky. “She doesn’t need to know.” He muttered. “Just take your rogues and leave!” Wave demanded. “Fine. We’ll find another place. Far away from you fox-hearts.” He snarled. Owl let him up and Sky slinked away into the setting sun, gathering his group, and giving Wave and Owl one last look. “Wow. What an awful cat. What am I going to tell Golden?” Wave asked Owl. “Tell her that he used her. She deserves to know.” He mewed simply. Wave nodded and stared at her paws. “I’m sorry for earlier…” she trailed off. “No, I was overreacting. Maple wouldn’t have wanted me to be mean to you and be unhelpful to the group. I’m sorry.” He mewed. “And honestly Wave, another reason, is because I’ve come to grow fond of you, and I wouldn’t want to lose you.” Owl admitted, staring self-consciously at his paws. He lifted his head, surprised, when Wave nuzzled his shoulder, “I have feelings for you too Owl.” She murmured. “Really?” he mewed, happily shocked. “Really.” She replied, amused. Together they walked home in the sunset, their pelts brushing, enjoying the view of the sun setting over the shimmering mountains and the soft crunch every time they set a paw on the fluffy, crisp snow. Category:One-Shot Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Contest Entry